


Stolen Moments

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and smutty smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Missing Scene for 3x08 Sleeping Beauty, Smut, Yes it happened I refuse to believe otherwise, You're Welcome, yes that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: We all know why Charlie was late to work.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The missing scenes after Sarah was at Charlie's place for a beer except HER CAR WASN'T THERE and HE WAS LATE FOR WORK THE NEXT MORNING and FILL IN THE BLANKS.
> 
> I would call this maybe a hard M, soft E, but given this is like the third or fourth time I've done smut now (what have I become) what do I know?

Charlie grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, bringing them over to the table on which the case file was currently spread out. The case file that had remained semi-untouched, more of a pretense for him and Sarah to spend some time alone together, rather than the necessity of bringing the work home. 

The shift in their relationship was still fairly new, though not at all unexpected. It had definitely been building for a while, until one evening they’d finally managed to have the long-overdue conversation about their growing feelings for each other, and had decided to take the leap. With a few ground rules. Which they’d broken at least a handful of times that day alone.

Though new, it also felt easy and familiar, yet they were still learning things about each other. For example, Sarah’s feelings on fairy tales, their current topic of conversation.

Still looking at the picture of Snow White, Sarah spoke.

“See, this is why I hate fairy tales. Wicked stepmothers aren’t real, and you don’t need a prince for a happily ever after.”

“Hmm.” Charlie took a swig of his beer, an amused look in his eyes. 

Sarah lifted her own beer to her lips, raising her eyebrows at him as she took a long sip. She set the bottle back down.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m just picturing young Sarah Truong, wondering what happened to her sense of child-like wonder and imagination.”

“I grew up, Charlie.” She kicked him playfully under the table. “And my imagination is just fine, thank you very much.”

“Did you just kick me?”

“It was a nudge.” She did it again to demonstrate. “See?”

“You’ve been a little frisky today.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sarah replied innocently, as she dragged her toe lightly up his calf. 

“No idea that you were holding my hand during that business on the couch where you were practically in my lap?”

Oh, he was going to put that all on her? “I didn’t hear you complaining.” 

“I definitely wasn’t.” Having her pressed up against him during their brief reprieve at his house earlier in the day had felt nice, despite having to fight the urge to grab her, throw her down on the couch and kiss her senseless. “But I couldn’t help but notice how quickly you pulled away when Jesse called.”

“Well, we agreed to keep things professional during the workday.” It had been one of the first rules they’d set. Working so closely together, they needed to make sure that their professional relationship came first. They were also trying to keep this new development to themselves, at least for now. 

“And which one of us seems to be having difficulty with that?” Truthfully, they had both slipped from time to time, with more than a few stolen glances and accidental brushes of hands.

“Who made up an excuse to stop by his house just so you could kiss me in the car?”

“Why did you need a ride from the crime scene again?”

She just smiled at him. They were so transparent.

Setting down his beer, Charlie abandoned his chair and moved to Sarah’s side of the table.

“So is the lack of touching becoming an issue for you, then?” He asked, allowing his fingertips to just barely graze over the back of her hand which rested on the counter. 

“I didn’t say that.” She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers tracing soft circles over her hand. “I just appreciate those rare moments when we get to be alone together. It was nice.” She turned her hand over to clasp his own as he came to stand in front of her.

Her other hand ran up his arm to come to rest on his shoulder as he stepped closer, a silent question in his eyes. Their ability to communicate without speaking had easily transferred to this facet of their relationship. She gave him a nod, and he leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips, not demanding, but seeking permission. Her lips parted to allow him entrance as she drank him in. He tasted of beer and something heady that she could only describe as _Charlie._ He playfully nipped at her lower lip, earning him a giggle. Pulling lightly on the hand he still held, he drew her up to standing.

She slid both arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair as she pulled him close. His arms encircled her, holding her firmly against him. Her breath caught in her throat as she came into contact with the evidence of his obvious arousal. 

Moving from her lips, his mouth blazed a trail along her jawline, down her neck, then back up to whisper in her ear.

“I want you.” 

No matter how many times she heard the words, they would always elicit a shiver from her. 

“What happened to Mr. ‘not on work nights’?” Sarah murmured.

“He took off with Ms. ‘no touching during the workday,’” Charlie replied with a smirk.

She laughed, grabbing his tie to pull his lips back to hers. He began working at the buttons of her blouse, seeking every inch of skin he could touch. She rolled her hips against him, causing him to fumble at the momentary distraction. 

He grabbed her hand and tugged her with him, shutting off the lights on the main floor. They stumbled to the bedroom, laughing together. Entering the room, he turned to press her against the wall, kissing her hard as he finished unbuttoning her blouse. Trailing his lips down her neck again, he slid the top off her arms. 

Pulling his tie quickly over his head, her hands found the buttons of his shirt, working them free. He moved a hand to her hip to draw her leg up around him as he ground his hips against hers, leaving her gasping at the contact. She finished removing his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Running her hands over his chest, she locked her arms behind his shoulders as he turned them, backing her up until her knees hit the mattress and he stepped between her legs. 

Reaching for his belt, she undid his pants and he stepped out of them. Leaning into her, pressing her back against the bed, his fingers found the clasp of her bra, undoing it to let the garment slide off her shoulders. His eyes travelled over her newly bared skin.

Sarah held his gaze, seeing all of the unspoken feelings in his eyes as he looked at her with such reverence. Reaching for him, she pulled him close, mouths meeting again as they laid down on the bed.

Charlie brought a hand to her breast, rolling a nipple gently between his fingers. He followed his movements with his mouth, teasing her with his tongue, reveling in her soft noises of pleasure. His other hand went to her waist, flicking open the button of her jeans as she lifted her hips and helped him remove her remaining clothing. Lips finding her other breast, his hand at her waist ventured lower. He stroked a finger along her, a moan escaping him at feeling her already slick with want. 

Her head fell back on a sigh as he slid two fingers into her, thrusting gently as he kissed his way down her torso. His tongue found her, tasting her as he circled her clit. Increasing the pace of his fingers, he flicked his tongue against her and it wasn’t long before her keening built to a cry of release. Decreasing the pressure, he stroked her softly as she came down. Crawling back up her body to lie beside her, he held her to him, kissing her tenderly.

As she regained her senses, Sarah reached for him, quickly removing his boxers to grasp his hardened length in her hand. Pumping him a few times, she gave him a sultry smile as she moved down to take him in her mouth. He let out a strangled noise that was nearly a growl as she closed her lips over him. Continuing to work him with her hand, she swirled her tongue around his tip and he nearly came undone. Running his hand through her hair, he tugged gently, urging her back up to him, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer otherwise.

They kissed more urgently, tangled with each other, unable to get close enough. Breaking the kiss, rolling her beneath him, Charlie looked into Sarah’s eyes as he aligned himself with her entrance. She held his gaze as he slowly inched into her, drawing a slight hiss from her as he filled her completely. For a moment they were still, silent, savouring the feeling of being joined. 

Slowly he began to move, a gentle rhythm, his every thrust met with a raise of her hips. They’d so easily slipped into this dance, instinctively following each other just like they always had. Running her hands along his back, Sarah held him tightly to her, lost in the feeling of being surrounded by him.

Their kisses grew hungry, swallowing each other’s moans as their pace increased.

His lips came to a spot just behind her ear that he knew drove her wild, and she cried out in pleasure. He felt her begin to tighten around him. Reaching between them, he found her clit, circling her with his thumb.

“You feel so amazing, Sarah,” he whispered softly, knowing the words would send her right over the edge. He’d quickly learned that soft words murmured against her ear would do it every time. 

“Charlie…oh!” she cried out, arching beneath him. He held her to him, riding out her orgasm with her as she trembled in his arms. He increased the pace, lost to the noises that escaped her throat as he chased his own peak. Her name spilled from his lips over and over as he came apart inside her. Hearts still racing, they came to rest, spent, lying next to each other. 

“Remind me why we didn’t start doing this years ago?” Charlie asked as he finally regained the power of speech.

Sarah laughed. “We’re kind of good at it.”

He let her use the washroom first before going himself to clean up. Returning, he saw her seated on the bed, fumbling for her clothes. Taking a seat next to her, he stilled her hands. She looked at him questioningly.

“Stay,” he said quietly.

This was new. The few (okay, more than a few) work nights when they’d gotten a little carried away, caught up in each other, they’d still separated at the end of the night, and she’d gone home to her own bed. But tonight...this felt different. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can drop you by your place in the morning, but tonight, just please...stay.”

She simply nodded, crawling under the covers he held out to her.

He reached for her, pulling her close to him, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. Leaning down, he kissed her sleepily.

Exhausted, sated, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

******

Charlie opened an eye in the dim morning light. He felt warm, relaxed, a familiar weight resting against him. He pulled Sarah’s sleeping form a little closer to him, breathing her in. She stirred slightly, rolling toward him, nuzzling against his chest. His arm tightened on her waist. He found himself wanting to wake up every morning with her in his bed like this, a little surprised that the idea didn’t scare him as much as it might have even just a few short months ago. Because it was _her,_ and it was _them_ and it just felt right.

Sarah smiled as Charlie pulled her against him. He would jokingly tease her about always needing to touch him, because in public he was never particularly physical, but when they were alone like this, he was just as tactile as she was. She ran her fingers up his arm, then back down his chest, letting him know she was awake. Moving lower, she could feel how very awake he already was, giving him a soft, teasing stroke with her fingers before her hand came back to settle at his hip.

“You’re bad.” He was smiling at her.

She laughed. Propping herself on an elbow, she leaned in to give him a quick peck, hair softly falling over the side of her face.

“You love it.”

Charlie smiled in silent agreement. _I love you._ The words came to him, unbidden, and while he wouldn’t say it out loud just yet, he knew it was true.

She kissed him again, longer, as her hand travelled back down to grasp him firmly.

And of course at that precise moment, his alarm went off. 

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath, reaching out to silence it.

Leaning in to kiss him again, Sarah lifted a leg to straddle him, sinking down on him with a sigh. He stared up at her in awe, hands finding her hips, holding tightly as she rocked against him. He wondered again how they hadn’t been doing this forever. How was it already so good between them? 

She moaned as he began to thrust up into her. Bending towards him, unable to get enough of his lips against hers, her breasts grazed against his chest as they moved together.

“I’m close,” she whispered, amazed at how quickly she could get there just from the feeling of him inside her. She knew it was more than that, though. It was _him,_ and it was _them_ , and somehow that was everything.

Rolling them over, Charlie drove into her, frenzied, already right on the edge with her. 

“Let go,” he whispered urgently against the shell of her ear. “You feel so good, I can’t wait to feel you come.”

That was all it took before they were both gasping, panting as they fell apart together.

Once again spent, they lay side by side as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Reaching over to look at his phone, Charlie checked the time.

“Shit. We’re definitely going to be late.”

“I’m sure you can come up with a good excuse,” Sarah laughed.

“Something other than ‘my girlfriend is apparently insatiable’ ?” he asked, echoing her laughter. 

“Girlfriend? Hmm.”

“Too soon?”

“Does anything about this feel too soon to you?”

“You make a very good point.”

“Girlfriend. I can handle that.” She stretched, reluctantly preparing to get up. “I still need to run home and change.” 

“I’ll drive you.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to be late.”

He held her several moments longer, neither of them wanting to let go. 

******

Swiping his ID card, hastily poured coffee in hand, Charlie entered the bullpen looking a little more disheveled than usual.

Joe looked at his watch. “Nice of you to join us this morning.”

Charlie stumbled over an excuse about Rex taking forever to get out of the house, then casually admitted that it had perhaps been his fault as he finished buttoning his cuffs and clipped on his ID card.

Jesse barely suppressed a smile as he watched Sarah hurry by in the hallway, still carrying her purse, clearly just arriving herself.

Getting down to business, the men discussed their next moves on the case. Charlie left the bullpen with Rex to go and interview the next potential suspect.

Turning to Jesse with a self-satisfied look, Joe uttered exactly two words. 

“Pay up.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing this while half asleep, so I own all mistakes and repetition and whatever. I just needed to get it out there before the next in the series of "fandom's collective brains explode" moments that seem to come with each new episode of season 3.


End file.
